


A day in the life of the Avengers

by BlackHawk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk/pseuds/BlackHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I thought I'd write an entire day in the life of the Avengers, complete with Clintasha and probably other pairings when I get further along with the story. It is my first fic so apologies if I've made any grievous errors and broken some unwritten laws of fanfic postings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn

It was the beginning of another day in the Avengers Tower. Tony had ostensibly given each Avenger their own floor after the Battle of New York, but in reality they shared one floor, occasionally disappearing when they needed to be alone. They felt closer like that.  
Yawning, Natasha Romanov placed her hand on the coffee machine in the kitchen. It identified her prints and began to pour out her hazelnut latte. While she didn’t exactly appreciate having her prints on file anywhere, she did trust Tony when he said that they were completely safe, buried beneath multiple layers of encryption. And she had to admit it was certainly quicker. Tony strolled in whistling and started to cook himself some pizza, despite the earliness of the hour.  
Natasha just raised her eyebrows and returned to stirring her coffee.  
“Bruce and I were working on a way to Hulk Proof the suit, just in case. We discovered a way to significantly strengthen the suit without compromising the integrity of the structure. All it took was...”  
A voice cut him off.  
“Whoa Tony, don’t start with the science talk already. Nat hasn’t even finished her coffee yet.”  
Steve Rogers stood in the doorway, towelling off after his morning run. While Natasha appreciated keeping fit, Steve had never been able to persuade her to join him. She enjoyed curling up with Clint in the mornings too much.  
Tony just shrugged. He’d long accepted that it was useless to get any of the other Avengers interested in science, with the exception of Bruce. They could spend hours in the lab constantly trying to upgrade and redesign everything and only realise the time when Bruce fell asleep on his keyboard. When this happened Tony would carry Bruce to his bed and crawl in next to Pepper, breathing in the scent that was indescribably her, a mix of expensive perfume and moisturizer and something deeper, the very smell of her skin. He loved it.  
Natasha grinned.  
“Tony will happily talk science no matter the time of day. How was your run?”  
“Same as always. Sam’s given me some more films to catch up on and says hey. We were thinking movie night on Thursday?”  
Tony broke in.  
“Sure, I think Thor’s around then as well and he’ll bring Asgardian mead. Alcohol and movies are the best combination. Nat, you and Clint in?”  
“Depends what the movie is. Clint has very specific tastes and I can’t sit through romantic crap for any length of time. What is it?”  
Steve just smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The film Steve's talking about is Star Wars, based on a tumblr post I read with the Avengers suggesting films and Darcy suggesting Star Wars. http://thelibrarina.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fic


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut. Pure unadulterated smut. Again this is my first time writing smut so let me know if I've made any glaring errors or if there's anything to improve. I just really love Clintasha.

Natasha padded soundlessly back to the room she sometimes shared with Clint. The Avengers never questioned or asked them to define their relationship, for which she was endlessly grateful. Even she didn’t really know what their relationship was. Clint was already awake when she returned, head resting on his arm with his devastating blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. When she entered, despite making no noise, he rolled over and fixed her with the smile that still did something to her stomach after all these years. She smirked in return.

“Nat, the only thing that could make you look better in the morning is you with another steaming mug of coffee for me. You. Are. A. Goddess.”  
“I know right? Now you owe me.”  
“I wonder if I could think of some way to pay you back. Any ideas?” He slipped off the bed with a lithe, sinuous movement and took the coffee from her. She grinned back lazily. She loved these mornings, when he would take his time pleasuring her, when they didn’t have anywhere to be, anyone to fight. These were the mornings when she thought how easy it would be to pack it all in and stay with him forever, being ‘normal’.

He kissed her expertly, guiding her back to the bed. He cradled her head in his hands, laid her down and began to strip her, kissing the areas her clothes had been. Slowly, agonisingly Clint returned back to her mouth, kissing her neck, her ears in exactly the way she liked best. He moved back down her body, swirling his tongue around her nipples, scratching them with his stubble, making her gasp with pleasure then kissed back down to where she wanted him, right in between her legs. He grinned up at her wickedly, delaying the moment when his tongue swept right along her sensitive area making her groan. She thought she would explode with him kissing, sucking, biting her clit, making her nails contract into his hair, while she gasped and writhed in pleasure. He slipped a finger inside her while his tongue was still busy, muttering out loud  
“Oh god Nat, you taste so good, you’re so fucking wet”. 

Clint talking dirty made her even wetter so he added another finger, slowly pumping in and out of her, which brought her even closer to the brink of coming. Her orgasm built and built until she couldn’t take it anymore and exploded in a glorious fashion with Clint’s mouth still attached. She lay back panting and spent.  
Clint smirked up at her. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll bring the coffee.”


	3. Afternoon

Steve stepped out of the shower, toweling off after his run. Darcy Lewis was still sleeping with her arms outstretched like a starfish and her hair falling into her face. Steve loved her like this in the mornings, when she revealed a softer, more gentle side of her. He also loved her constant stream of sarcastic remarks too, but it was these mornings that brought a smile to his face. Of course, just as he was standing there regarding Darcy with a soppy smile on his face, she woke up.

"Yo Cappy, take a picture, it'll last longer."

Steve grinned, and pulled out his StarkPhone to snap a picture of Darcy with her delectable ass exposed and her smile that always did something to him. Probably not what Darcy had in mind, but since learning to use the phone he'd gotten quite adept at taking pictures when people least expected it. She squealed and buried her face in the pillows but it was already too late.

"Well I guess I should be getting up now, seeing as you ruined my sleep. You'll pay for that!"

Steve laughed, going over to cup her ass in one of his hands and leaned down for a long, lingering kiss. She responded eagerly, deepening the kiss and stroking Steve through his towel, then reaching around his neck to pull him onto the bed. She sighed happily, running her fingers through his hair and gently tugging, then slowly running her hands down his body and lightly scratching him with her nails.

Steve pulled away and groaned.

"Darce, you're making me..."

She interrupted him by leaning down to flick his nipple with her tongue, which always got him going and she knew it. Darcy chuckled, kissing down his body, grazing him with her teeth. She kept going until she reached the noticeable bulge in the towel, and smirked up at him. Steve had his head thrown back with a slight flush on his cheeks, mouth open with pleasure.

Darcy knew this was exactly where she wanted him. She waited until Steve looked down at her, begging her silently to continue. She grinned, then slipped off the bed in a single movement.

"And now, you've paid for waking me up. Laters!"


End file.
